


Polaris

by NATSUSORAS



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATSUSORAS/pseuds/NATSUSORAS
Summary: After a stressful month of back to back photo shoots and recording sessions, Switch finally is given a weekend off. With this opportunity, Natsume believes this is a perfect chance to confess to his precious North Star, Sora Harukawa.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Sakasaki Natsume
Kudos: 32





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> UWA! I wrote this one morning in one sitting and I just had to get it out there. I realized I had never written something about natsusora?? Which is so messed up since they are my OTP!! Anyway, enjoy these two adorable boys and their fluffy little experience.

Things have been oddly busy as of late, and unfortunately, Switch hasn’t been able to spend much free time together. Any time they were together was for photoshoots, recording sessions, or lives. It was an incredibly tiring schedule. Thankfully, this weekend, they were free from work or tiring photo shoots. Meaning, this was the perfect time for all of them to get together and have a relaxing night!

Natsume decided to host a group sleepover at his home, and have an array of snacks, games, and other things for his beloved members to indulge themselves in. Though, there was one thing Natsume was worried about. Which was Sora. Now, Natsume and Sora have an extremely close relationship, which isn’t the issue. The problem is the feelings that come along with knowing Sora Harukawa. And those were feelings of love. Natsume was head over heels for the little fairy of Switch, and he needed to say something before he regretted it.

His members would be arriving at 6 PM and the clock currently read 5:45 PM. Meaning, Natsume didn’t have that much time to get dressed, as he had spent most of his time getting things in order. Such as the futons, snacks, games, etc. He gently combed his hair and put on a black long sleeve shirt, his usual turtle-neck, and a comfy pair of sweatpants. Before he was about to place just a bit of makeup on, his phone buzzed softly. 

“HuHu~ Hello, Shishou~! Sora and Senpai are here at your door! :D”

Butterflies swarmed around in Natsume's stomach after reading the message from Sora. He was a bit nervous about tonight, he had specifically picked this evening because there was going to be a meteor shower in their area. And Natsume thought this was the perfect opportunity to tell Sora just how he feels. Even if Sora doesn’t feel the same.. it’s worth a try, right?

The night progressed smoothly as Natsume had predicted. He was a master at making plans and executing them with ease. They played games for hours, ate lots of snacks — Natsume made sure to buy Sora’s favorites, and they also watched some movies Tsumugi thought would be interesting. The night was great, and honestly much needed after the amount of work the group has had recently. 

“Hey, Natsume-kun… Don't you think we should be getting to sleep soon…? It has gotten quite late, hasn’t it?” Tsumugi said, letting out a soft yawn as he tossed around on his futon. “Mm~? Are you alreaDY sleepy, SenPAI? You’re pretty weAK, aren’t you? Guess even youKAIS need their reST~...” Natsume turned around to face Sora, who was clicking away at a gaming console he held in his hands. “SoRA~ Are you getting sleePY yet~? Growing children neED their rest~...” 

Sora looked.. adorable to say the least. He was wearing an oversized shirt and small shorts, his hair was clipped away from his face and his skin shone beautifully underneath the faint light from his console. Natsume was really and truly in love with him. 

“Hm... Nope! Sora isn’t sleepy yet, Shishou~! Sora is going to try and complete this level and then maybe he will sleep! HuHu~” Natsume placed a hand on his chin and smiled, “Is that sO? May Shishou~ watch you play this levEL?” he said softly, already hearing a snoring Tsumugi next to him. “HaHa~ Sure! Just make sure not to mess Sora up, okay? Sora can’t lose this time!”

Natsume scooted just a bit closer to Sora and rested his head upon his shoulder, peering up at the game every now and then, but he was more focused on the adorable expressions Sora would make once he defeated an enemy. Everything about Sora was magical. His existence was a miracle if you asked Natsume, he was simply entranced by his entire being. After some time, Sora completed the level successfully and Natsume gave him several pats on the head. 

“Congratulations, SoRA~. You compleTED the gaME~... As a reward… Shishou~ wants tO show you someTHING.” Natsume gently stood up and extended out a hand for Sora to take, “Follow mE~” Sora giggled and took Natsume’s hand, quietly following behind him, trying to not wake a snoring Tsumugi, and not having a clue as to where they could possibly be going at this time of night.

Natsume led Sora to his roof and over to his balcony where he had specifically set up a telescope and blankets for them to lay on. “Here we are, SoRA. I’ll lay oUT these blankets fOR us. Can you close tHE door, plEASE~?” Sora nodded, “Roger, Shishou~!” Sora gently twisted the door handle closed and skipped over to the blankets Natsume had laid out for them.

“Shishou~ Can Sora ask why you brought him up here?” Natsume chuckled softly and sat down next to him, “SoRA, look up aT the sky. What do yOU see~?” Setting his gaze upwards, Sora met the eyes of a million sparkling lights— the stars. They twinkled beautifully and seemed to have increased in number this evening. “Sora sees stars! Lot’s of pretty and sparkling stars!” This response earned him one head pat from Natsume, “Good job, SoRA. Now let’s see if you can keEP answering my questIONS correctly. This will bE like a little gaME, alright?” Sora gave him a nod in response, anticipating the next question eagerly. 

“SoRA, do you know the naME of the brightest stAR?” Placing a finger to his chin, Sora pondered the question. Had he ever learned that? He picked his brain for the correct response.. “Ah! Sora thinks he remembers! Is it called Polaris?” And another head pat was earned, “Good job, SoRA~ You never faIL to amaze me, you knOW~?” he said smiling. Natsume laid down onto his back and motioned for Sora to do the same, “Does SoRA know what is so speCIAL about tonight~?” Sora turned to face the star-studded sky and pondered this question. It was more difficult than the last, and Sora wasn’t sure what the correct answer was, “No... Sora isn’t sure? But, Sora thinks tonight is special because Switch finally got to spend time together! HuHu~” 

Adorable. 

Natsume hummed and faced Sora, “HmMM~ That’s a good gueSS. But no, that’s not tHE answer I was looKING for.” Natsume lifted a finger to point up to the sky, “Tonight is specIAL because it is thE first meteor shoWER in almost thirty years. Does SoRA know what a metEOR shower iS?” 

“Meaty shower? No! Sora has never heard of that before.” 

Natsume’s heart felt like it could explode at any moment, Sora was just so innocent and adorable he wasn’t sure how much more his heart could handle. “Fufu~ Not a meaTY shower, a meteor shoWER. It is when pieCES of matter from spACE travel at fast speeDS across the sky and aRE visible from eARTH. Doesn’t that sound almost liKE magic?” he said, soft dust of pink appearing on his cheeks as he looked back at Sora. The pale moonlight reflected beautifully off his skin and oceanic blue eyes, making his figure seem even more magical and ethereal than before. 

“Ooh! Sora has never seen that before! When will it happen Shishou? Sora is excited to watch them! Huhu~” he said sitting up excitedly, watching the sky without even blinking. He didn’t want to miss even one of them. 

“FuFu~ They shouLD be beginning in an fEW moments. But, before thEN I have something I'd like tO tell you… SoRA.” Taking in a deep breath, Natsume sat up and began to nervously fidget with his hands. Sora picked up on the small shift in his color and turned to face him, “Huu..? What’s wrong, Shishou~? Your color has turned a bit darker. Is Shishou~ nervous about the meteor shower?” 

Ah. Natsume forgot that nothing could be hidden from Sora, who was adept at noticing even the smallest shifts in mood. “No... Shishou isn’t worriED about thAT. It’s about.. somethING else. Uh…” He was really nervous, and he continued to gently fidget with his hands. “SoRA…I-“ He was cut-off by the arrival of a handful of meteors that began to dance across the sky, and an overly excited and enthusiastic Sora, “HaHa~! Shishou, Shishou~! Look, look! The meteors are falling! Aren’t they pretty?”

It was beautiful. Sure, the meteors were stunning and truly magical, but they were nothing compared to the brilliant star that stood before him, Sora. His own little star; the star that always seemed to shine no matter how dark things became, the star that always illuminated Natsume's path and guided him in the right direction. His North Star. 

Standing up, Natsume stood side by side next to Sora and reached down to grab his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He placed a hand up to Sora’s cheek and leaned in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. Sora just stared blankly at Natsume after they parted, his cheeks now becoming a deep red. 

“You are the brightest stAR in the galaxy, SoRA. And I want tO watch you forevER. I....” He took a shaky breath, “I love yOU.”

As the meteors continued to fall across the sky, Natsume held onto Sora’s hand and planted even more soft butterfly kisses across his face. Earning even more giggles from Sora in response. Being with his favorite star meant the world to Natsume, and nothing could come close to the brilliant and magical person Sora was.


End file.
